Breakfast Time
by LithiumKiss
Summary: "Hey Mattie," Alfred asked, licking his lips, "if we eat the batter and don't cook the pancakes, does that still count as breakfast?" America/Canada, Yaoi.


**A/N: yay for pancake batter and blowjobs? :3 and i can't help but think of them as brothers even though technically they're not (it just makes it so much more fun, don't you think?) oh well. enjoy~! **

**...**

**I do not own Hetalia**

**...  
**

* * *

**Breakfast Time**

After Matthew had discovered that Arthur was coming to visit Alfred later on that day (just as they'd settled themselves before sleeping Alfred had rather off-handedly whispered into his ear, "Oh yeah, by the way, Arthur's coming over tomorrow." Of course, Matthew wasn't able to sleep soundly after that - he still wasn't comfortable enough with himself to look Arthur in the eye and admit that he and Alfred were having sex), he got up early and prepared himself for a morning in the kitchen, deciding he would make pancakes for his brother before he went home. It was the only way he could ensure that he had a proper breakfast instead of just coffee and whatever he could find in his fridge. Also, Alfred only ate his maple syrup on pancakes which was weird - Matthew loved maple syrup with just about  
_everything_, (it was hard not to) but he supposed he could forgive his brother's oddities for the time being. Besides, it was a sin to eat pancakes without maple syrup.

"Matt, it was nice of you to go to the trouble, but did you have to get me out of bed _just_ so I could watch you?"

Alfred couldn't sit still for more than five minutes, and it was starting getting on Matthew's nerves.

"Al, I'm not going to keep teaching you if you don't pick it up the first time. Are you just determined not to learn, eh?"

The American huffed petulantly and sat up on the bench beside him. "I'm a man, Matthew. I'm physically and mentally and socially unable to learn anything to do with cooking, especially if it's for myself." He had one of those stupid grins on his face that made the Canadian want to drop everything he was doing just so he could throw himself on to Alfred and kiss him, however he resisted the urge and scowled instead.

"I'm a man, Alfred, and _I_ know how to cook for myself. I think you're just lazy."

"Oh, I know you're a man, Mattie." Alfred nudged Matthew's leg with his foot, making the younger nation blush furiously. He kept his head down as he stirred the mixture of flour, milk and sugar.

"T-that's not the point. Besides, you've made hamburgers before haven't you?" Alfred nodded. "See? Now if you stop distracting me so I can show you, you'll be able to make your own pancakes when I'm not here."

"But…" Alfred whined, dipping his finger into the bowl to taste some of the thick mixture. "That wasn't just for myself. And dude, Arthur practically raised me so I have no chance of making anything fancy like that without making it taste like shit." He smirked to himself and went to dip his finger into the mixture again only to have the back of his hand smacked by the sticky wooden spoon.

"Get out of the mixture or there'll be none left for our breakfast. A-and quit staring at me, otherwise you won't learn."

Those irresistible blue eyes seemed to be roaming all over him, as if they were his hands instead. Matthew was now excruciatingly aware that he and Alfred were both clothed in boxers alone, and the way his brother licked the mixture off his finger only served to arouse him.

"But I can't stop," Alfred said, trying his best to make his tone all low and sultry. It was so totally working and it must have been so totally obvious because he couldn't stop his damn cheeks from flushing! "You're so sexy when you cook, Mattie. Even sexier when you're doin' it for me." He slid closer so his thigh was pressed against Matthew's hip. "I guess I'm just not hungry for pancakes anymore."

"A-Alfred! Please don't." Matthew took a few small steps to the side, taking his bowl with him, attempting to remain completely calm. It certainly wasn't helping that his brother was using that stupid seductive voice (so maybe he _did_ get something from Francis, after all) that was making him so close to becoming hard. That, and practically pressed against the bench and there was nowhere for him to escape. Not that he really _minded..._ "What are you supposed to do when no one is around to cook for you? What will you do when you're starving and there's no leftovers in the fridge?"

"I'll have a lifetime supply of hotdogs and hamburgers, so you don't need to worry about that Mattie," Alfred replied matter-of-factly, and again moved so he was pressed against his brother.

"Just watch, please."

Alfred sighed and looked into the bowl. "So? Eggs, sugar, flour and milk, mix 'em all together? Is that all I need to learn, Matt? Can I keep looking at you now?"

With a quick movement of the wooden spoon, Matthew flicked a tiny spot of batter on to Alfred's face, unable to hold back the smirk that played on his lips. "I told you to watch me," the Canadian scolded him affectionately.

With a playful growl, America stuck his hand into the creamy mixture and smeared a handful on the side of Matthew's face, down his neck and shoulder. "I don't think you know exactly who you're messing with here, Mattie."

"Hm, maybe not," Matthew said slowly, as nonchalantly as he could, wiping the batter off the side of his face and proceeding to stir, "but I don't think you know exactly who _you're_ messing with here, eh."

Before Alfred had a chance to move, Matthew took the whole bowl and poured it all over him, his heart starting to beat in anticipation of the trouble he would more than likely get into. Whilst Alfred stood there, stunned and dripping with batter, Matthew took the opportunity to place the bowl back down on the bench before making a run for it.

"MATTHEW! GET BACK HERE!" The Canadian heard his brother roar as he ran up stairs, pancake batter dripping from his arm onto the wooden surface. His heart was pounding faster and more urgently with heavy excitement when he heard footsteps coming up close behind him. "You are so gonna get it!"

When Alfred caught up to Matthew, he tackled him to the ground, the thick mixture smearing all over him. He squeaked (in a manly way) and tried to escape from beneath him, but it was too slippery and he just ended up turning on to his back and tried to use his arms to push Alfred away. But it was impossible - the batter made everything too slick and he was unable to get away from the panting, sticky American on top of him.

"You're really filthy Alfred..."

Alfred simply smirked and pressed his lips to Matthew's. The Canadian groaned into the kiss and opened his mouth, allowing the kiss to deepen.

The thick, sweet cream that covered them was almost immediately devoured as they sucked and licked at one another's skin. In no time at all, Alfred was pulling Matthew's boxers down, scooping the remains of the pancake batter from their bodies and lathering Matthew's erection with it.

"O-oh, god, Al—"

That warm mouth consumed him, that tongue working around him, eliciting helpless whimpers and moans from him. Those fingers teased and squeezed his balls, whilst his hand wrapped around the base of his cock whilst his lips and tongue assaulted the weeping head.

Matthew worked his hands into Alfred's hair, bliss dancing through his body, blood running red-hot through his veins. The American hummed against his throbbing erection, which caused him to cry out, the vibrations adding further shivers and tremors, like euphoric electricity spiking through him.

"Ngh…Alfred! I'm g-gonna…"

He was blinded by white-hot pleasure and cried Alfred's name as he released. It took several moments for him to recover before Alfred climbed back up and kissed him again, stealing his breath away again. The salty taste of himself and the sweetness of the mixture conflicted enticingly, making Matthew want more.

"I think we're gonna need a shower. You can clean me up this time," Alfred said suggestively as he got to his feet and pulled Matthew up with him.

"...Hey Mattie," Alfred asked, licking his lips, "if we eat the batter and don't cook the pancakes, does that still count as breakfast?"

Matthew smiled at his brother, a blush creeping back on to his cheeks. "Absolutely."

* * *

**haha idk XD hope you enjoyed~ and don't get any ideas now...**


End file.
